Une mauvaise idée
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était une mauvaise idée. Sero l'avait compris à la seconde où elle était sortie de la bouche de Kaminari.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Seroroki, Shinkami, Kirimina, Tsuchako et Momojirou.

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée. Sero l'avait compris à la seconde où elle était sortie de la bouche de Kaminari.

"Et si on faisait une compétition pour voir qui aime le plus son partenaire ?"

Cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Surtout avec les participants présents. Malgré cela, Sero s'était laissé embarqué dans son jeu.

"Et on fait comment pour déterminer celui qui aime le plus son partenaire ?" questionna Jirou. "Tu as peut-être une machine pour mesurer les sentiments ?"

"Mais non ! On va faire plus simple que ça ! Celui qui a le plus de choses à dire sur son partenaire a gagné !"

Encore une autre très mauvaise idée. Tout le monde savait déjà qui allait gagner. Cette compétition ne servait à rien. Elle n'était même pas juste. Sero ne pouvait rien dire cependant. Tous les autres avaient l'air très emballés par l'idée.

"Dans ce cas, je suis sûr de gagner ! Je peux parler de ma Mina aussi longtemps que je veux !"

C'était bien cela qui faisait peur à Sero. Avec tout ce que certains auraient à dire sur leur compagnon, ils n'auraient jamais fini. Kirishima n'était toutefois pas celui qui lui faisait le plus peur.

"On commence par qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Qui veut commencer ?"

"Oh ! Moi !" dit Asui en levant la main. "J'ai plein de chose à dire sur Ochako-chan !"

"D'accord, vas-y !"

"Alors Ochako-chan est la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse ! Ses joues toutes roses sont tellement mignonnes ! C'est aussi une très grande héroïne qui veut sauver les gens ! Elle a beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là ! Elle a un très bon alter, aussi !"

Asui continua comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle adorait Uraraka. Quand elle eut fini, tout le monde l'applaudit.

"Qui veut passer, maintenant ?"

"Tiens, Sero tu devrais y aller, mec !"

"Oui, je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire sur Todoroki-chan !"

"Ouais, vas-y, mec !" l'encouragea Kaminari en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Sero se leva donc. Il avait accepté de jouer lui aussi, après tout. Puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait rien à dire sur Todoroki. Avec un peu de chance, il en aurait plus à dire qu'Asui. Il pensait juste que ce jeu ne servait à rien.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

"Je pense que tout le monde se souvient d'Earlyroki ! Je me suis battu contre lui pendant le championnat du sport ! Enfin, je me suis fait laminé, surtout ! J'ai pu voir une partie de son pouvoir ce jour-là ! Depuis, il utilise aussi ses flammes et, il est encore plus fort ! Il lui a fallu du temps pour apprendre à contrôler son alter mais maintenant, il fait partie des héros les plus forts du Japon ! Il n'y a pas que cela ! Il a aussi beaucoup évolué au niveau mental ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il est le même qu'à son entrée à Yuei !"

Il arriva à continuer de parler de Todoroki pendant plusieurs minutes. En fin de compte, il était plutôt fier de sa prestation. Même si cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le faire gagner. Il lança un coup d'œil au futur gagnant. Ce dernier était toujours en train d'écrire comme un fou furieux.

"A qui le tour ?"

"Oh ! A moi !" dit Jirou en se levant. "J'ai vraiment envie de parler de Yaomomo !"

"D'accord, vas-y ! On t'écoute tous !"

"Alors, Yaomomo est l'une des meilleures héroïnes du Japon ! Elle l'a prouvé par sa capacité à établir des stratégies plus que brillantes ! Elle est capable de lire les plans de ses adversaires et, de prévoir un moyen de les contrer longtemps à l'avance ! Elle est aussi quelqu'un de très humble ! Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut faire, elle n'a pas toujours eu confiance en elle !""

Elle continua sur les aptitudes de Yaoyorozu au combat. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire et, tout le monde ne pouvait être que d'accord avec elle.

"Pour finir, je voudrais dire que tout le monde adore Yaomomo !"

Le petit groupe se mit à applaudir. Jirou aurait sans doute pu gagner s'il n'y avait pas d'autres terreurs comme participants.

"Okay ! C'est à moi, maintenant !" dit Kaminari avec un grand sourire. "J'ai tellement de choses à dire sur Shinsou ! C'est le meilleur ! La première fois où j'ai fait équipe avec lui, j'ai tout de suite vu que c'était un vrai héro ! Son alter est génial ! J'aime beaucoup son modificateur de voix aussi ! J'aime bien quand il imite Kacchan en disant n'importe quoi !"

Kaminari parla pendant plusieurs minutes, lui aussi. Il dut répéter au moins trois fois à quel point les cernes de Shinsou pouvaient être sexy. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Personne ne lui fit la remarque. Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste en parlant.

"C'est mon tour, alors !"

"Ouais, mec ! Bon courage pour me battre !"

"Ce sera pas un problème parce que ma Mina est la meilleure ! Je l'ai connue quand on était au collège ! A cette époque, elle était déjà une jeune fille très courageuse qui avait tout pour entrer à Yuei ! Je l'admire depuis tout ce temps ! Elle m'a soutenu quand elle a appris que j'avais aussi l'intention de passer l'examen d'entrée de Yuei et, on l'a passé ensemble !"

Kirishima réussit à tenir plus d'une demi-heure. Ce qui était le record mais, il en restait un qui n'était pas encore passé.

"Midoriya, c'est ton tour !"

"Ah mais... Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire !"

"T'as pas besoin d'écrire pour parler de Bakugou-chan !"

"Mais..."

"Mais oui, je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à dire sur Kacchan !"

"Bon très bien !" répondit Midoriya en posant ses notes. "Pour commencer, je tiens à dire que je suis très heureux de pouvoir parler de Kacchan devant vous ! J'ai en effet énormément de choses à dire sur lui ! Comme vous le savez déjà, c'est mon ami d'enfance ! Je le connais donc depuis des années !"

D'où la raison pour laquelle, il avait toute les chances de gagner. Midoriya était une encyclopédie vivante sur Bakugou. Leur enfer commença donc. Leur ami parla pendant plus de trois heures.

Une chance pour eux qu'ils avaient réussi à le convaincre de laisser ses notes de côté. Ils y seraient encore le lendemain.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
